One minute can change it all
by Aimee's stories
Summary: At the start of a new year at school, all Kurt Hummel wants to do is keep his head down and get on with his work, but with the introduction of the new boy 'curly' he will soon discover what has been missing in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine fic based in English, please review if you like etc.**

**One minute can change it all.**

Friday 14th January 2012

'One minute you can be stood there thinking how utterly dull your life is and the next you can be hit with such a graceful but blasting force that leaves you breathless and feeling sublime. My breathing picked up and I felt I had ran a thousand miles up a mountain and back down, I could not hold back a shiver despite standing in a sweaty gymnasium on a busy Friday afternoon, the last day of the first term back, with children bustling there way around me where I stood transfixed on the stands…'

The rain was pattering on my quilted hood as I walked swiftly towards the dreary grey building that unfortunately holds my school that I will be stuck in for two more miserable years. The cold wind sharply attacked the expanse of skin which was displayed by my collar and I shivered and grabbed a fistful of my jacket to try and control the nimble amount of heat that was left to contain. The first day of any school year is always a challenge, having to re-structure your mind out of the pile of goo it has been transformed into during the summer holidays. Having to categorize the important new knowledge of what the teachers expect from you and what you are capable of achieving yourself. Luckily I like a challenge and I would be what most people call the typical 'nerd', the obvious mousey brown hair that lies in neat strands on my head, the thick rimmed glasses that are fixed upon my nose like they were meant to be there as I came out of my mother's womb, the same glasses which are scrutinized by the burly fat boys in my class to which I always reply to them, "At least I can read". I will never understand as long as I live why teenagers feel the need to point out each others flaws or disadvantages, or it might just be that in my case I don't see myself to have any disadvantages because I just feel normal even though most look at me like I'm alien.

I push back the thick doors whilst the ice cold handle stings my fingers, what a nice welcome back, this school loves me. The corridor is empty, well of course as I am hear at least an hour early. The stench of the carpet is still making itself aware even though the cleaners have thought they could cleverly mask it with some frebreeze or something, I trend my feet carefully along the corridor careful to not leave a trail of water dripping behind me I sometimes wonder if I should be so considerate because the floor will be wrecked the minute the students come bustling in with their muddy trainers and soaked umbrella's and jackets. My course continues as I deposit my coat on the wooden racks in the library, I have often thought I should have my own peg due to the amount of time I can be found in here. The temporary librarian Miss Harles wonders across the aisle her boots clicking on her way with her long blonde hair swishing back and forth behind her. "Alright, Kurt how was your hols?" she chirped making her way towards me with a bright smile. "Not too bad, dreadful weather though, hey…have you got that book I ordered?" I asked quickly just remembering I needed it for my English lesson. She looked bewildered but eventually with some shuffling she pulled out a small brown package from the second draw of her busy desk. "It got dropped off here yesterday…" I was about to ask why she was in so early, "- ah yes came in an extra day early to get this library in tiptop condition since Mrs. B is back tomorrow." Good old Mrs B, I had missed her, she had been taken ill with the flu my mum had told me in the summer. "Oh awesome thanks" I declared taking the package from her hand with a smile and bringing it over to the large round tables with thick cushioned chairs. Adjusting my glasses slightly I picked the package back up, examined it for a moment before slowly brushing my finger under the seal, the wonderful scent of a new book hit me which in my opinion was priceless. I dragged the book out of its confines and glanced at the front with wonder it read, 'The Great Gatsby', I suppose I should have read ahead in the summer, but for a strange reason I felt like being taken along in the flow with the others that had not read it either and being taught it there and then.

I must have got caught up with my thoughts for about an hour, that's something you should know about me, I'm a day dreamer, the alarm rang that familiar but incredibly annoying buzz that shoots through you either scaring you or filling you with dread and I packed up my book securely in my bag before depositing the remains of the package in the green recycling bin under the librarians desk. The corridor with thrumming with excitement, shouts echoed the halls and chirpy voices attacked your head with miniscule details of what everybody did this summer. Three girls huddled in the corner discussing their latest conquests while shooting longing looks at them down the hall giggling dramatically about what they got up to and how 'cute' it was. I rolled my eyes and sighed whilst looking expectantly at my timetable and I smirked at what I found staring back at me, English. I arrived at the classroom and greeted Mrs. Paeil as I took my place in the corner at the back, I might be a nerd, but that doesn't mean I like to flaunt it. She started writing in bold black letters 'The Great Gatsby' on the expanse of the whiteboard as I dragged my notebook and pen out of my bag. I shuffled in my seat and adjusted my skinny black jeans whilst pulling up my socks that lay bunched up at the bottom of my ankle. "Welcome Class" filled the room as Mrs. Paeil smiled back at us expectantly, "This year guys we are studying The Great Gatsby along with three other texts, but we will start that after this one, has anyone read it…?" she trailed off primarily glancing at me and I shook my head side to side a little guiltily. "Well that's alright then, we can have fresh perspectives as we read along that way." She replied giving me a small smiling and turning back towards the white board and writing some instructions on to it. I got on with the exercise and soon found myself glancing around the classroom watching the other students bop their heads quizzically trying to work out the answer. I scanned each one just out of curiosity, first a girl at the desk next to me, she I would say was the smartest one other than me in the room and even the year group. I could see she was just about finished with her answer so I quickly diverted my eyes to another group. There was a new student; his hair was a darker shade of brown which was bundled curly mess on his head. I couldn't see his face as it was at an angle.

The bell signaled the end of the lesson and I quickly shuffled my notebook back into my bag smiling to myself as I had survived the first lesson of a new school year, and I couldn't wait to learn even more. 'Curly' as I was calling him left in a hurry and I was still left feeling intrigued. The girl at the desk next to me, I should have mentioned she was my friend and everyone would always joke that we were joined at the hip and a married couple, but we were not romantically involved at all and all the jokes just got tiring after a while. "Hey Pen, have you got a free next?" I asked her standing in front of her desk. "Ah, no unfortunately I have science" she replied grimacing, I did too even I found science hard. "No worries, you know where to find me." I trailed off whilst backing out of the classroom. "Sure do" I heard faintly.

My thoughts returned to 'Curly' as I sat the next week in English. He had not attended the lesson and I was curious as to why. My attention soon however was held as Mrs. Paeil writing another task on the board.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The rest of the week dragged on until the Friday which passed in a blur for a number of reasons. First week back assessments took up most of my time and I felt such a relief that there were no more this week. The weather was even more brutal and I had found myself more than once getting chills down the back of my spine as the onslaught of snow pelted down upon me. Stepping into the school gave me numerous shivers as the heat radiated through my body at a quick pace making my finger tips tingle, I had English once again , the last lesson of this Friday afternoon and my attention was once again knocked through the remembrance of the new boy in school. I didn't have time to dwell as Penelope grabbed my arm shaking me out of my thoughts and started dragging me towards the library. I had a sleepless night last night for some reason and my eyes felt heavy with sleep, her chattering groaned on in the background and I nodded my head at the appropriate moments not fully engaged with what she was saying.

"-so do you want to?" she enquired brushing her damp hair away from her forehead.

"Huh?" I replied weakly.

"Mum wants to know if you want to stay for dinner and maybe sleepover."

Ah the many sleepovers at Penelope King's house where we would sit on her deep brown sofa which melted like chocolate to your body and consume you while you watched your favourite musicals of all time play out on screen.

"Of course, I'll be over at 5ish got to go enquire about some stuff."

"Ok, cool cya then." She declared with a smile and grabbed her books from the table and hopped off towards her lesson.

The day as I said went in a blur and I found myself in the PE department, never thought I'd see myself down these parts, but you do what you have to do. On the contrary no I wasn't here to partake in any physical education lessons; I was here to talk to the teachers. I know I'm a little early but it's always been my dream to go to University, and I'm only going to achieve that if I get my ass up and do something with myself. I planned to ask about creating leaflets or posters, for the sports clubs, just to show I was playing an active role at school. The office was on the second floor and had a long balcony that looked down upon our very large sports hall, I quickly shuffled past a few basketball players that were on their way out and entered the office. With my smile and ambition I bagged the right to design some new posters and she said she would put my name forward for any other clubs she thought I would be interested in.

I looked down from the balcony after hearing some music, in a secluded spot closed off from the main area I saw a figure standing next to a horizontal bar. I was quite far up so I decided to go down and be nosy since I had to wait for my step brother Finn to finish football. I scurried down and took my seat at the back of the stands in the corner so no one would notice me but I could see them.

The boy turned around after patting his hands through a small bowl, I soon realized it was Curly, his hair was gelled down today and I finally got a look at his face and …wow.

My breath caught and my body tingled, not from the cold this time but from him, I did not fully understand what I was feeling. He jumped up, even though he was quite small compared to other guys around here he accomplished it quite easily, he adjusted his grip and started swinging, his momentum grew and soon he was doing all these tricks that I had ever seen anyone do in my life.

"Wow…" I breathed out loud and cursed myself hoping he never noticed me.

It was getting too hot I here, I quickly but quietly tiptoed out of the gym from the back door not realizing Curly was staring quizzically after me.

**Woop Gymnast Blaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I fortunately bumped into Finn on the way out and we made our way to the car, whilst he was going on and on about how he scored etc etc my mind was on a different planet once again and not even a meteorite could draw my attention away at this point.

"Whoa, dude watch out!" Finn exclaimed the panic was written all over his face as he directed my attention to the beeping car that as making its way away from us. Wow, I could have died; my attention span was trying to kill me.

"Eh, I'm sorry just a stressful day you know" I shrugged off after thanking him momentarily from saving me from certain injury.

"No worries, just be careful, you don't want Burt to have another heart attack." He trailed off and looked awkwardly at me whilst gauging my reaction. I sighed and nodded in agreement and he gave me a small smile and climbed into the driver's seat closing the door with a thud. I made my way around the other side and rested my head on the roof of the car in defeat. I eventually after a few seconds climbed in to the car and we made our way back home.

We arrived 20 minutes later to an empty house and I was grateful for this as I had time to relax and sort my head out. I dumped my stuff gently on the cabinet table, being careful not to disturb any papers that were lying on top. I grabbed my diary which was a plain dark purple colour with a great thickness, and slumped ungraceful on my bed, shuffling upwards until my head reached the headboard and I could draw my knees up. I opened to the relevant page, smiling slightly at the previous entry and my like doodle of the latest bully throwing up a pile of rubbish. I cleanly stated the date and began my entry. I had always taken up an interest in writing up my daily activities and I felt especially after a particularly revealing or emotional day it would help to refresh my brain and leave it behind and move on. I tried to sum up my feelings in this diary entry whilst wondering exactly why I had come to feel or experience these foreign emotions, especially in a place I almost despised. Did I form feelings for Curly? Who could he have possibly been? Did all first crushes feel like this? I was glad I had a sleepover tonight with Penelope, she was the one person I could talk to about anything, and having my first 'crush' would be an interesting new territory.

Once again my mind wondered and I was taken back to the age of five where I had first come to meet Penelope. Most typically it was playgroup and I was of course a lonely kid there as well and I couldn't comprehend why, and I didn't really care at that age anyway. She had bounded over, her large brown eyes wide and her long hair flowing magically behind her; well at that age she did look pretty magical to me. Miss Pier paired us up together to create a group picture and it's safe to say we chose the fairytale route whilst agreeing most definitely on two princes instead of the ideological princess and prince. After that we were inseparable.

"Kurt! Pen's here for you!" huh I had expected to make my way there myself.

"Alright tell her to come up will ya."

"Sure" he replied thudding back up the stairs from my basement bedroom.

A few moments later she dashed in the room making me chuckle, I beckoned her over to my wardrobe where she proceeded to pack my things.

"So, I saw you rush off today and there was no sign of you in the library after school?" she trailed off.

"Err yeah had to go to the sports hall…" I saw her wrinkle her nose. "You know to be extra-curricular and all."

"Ah, starting early I see, I'm not worrying about that at the moment, I feel so much calmer this year for some reason." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you don't need to worry smarty pants." I grinned fondly, making my way over to her and circling her into a hug. I appreciated her talents and ability to achieve it was inspiring and I strove to be like that every day.

"Alright, alright, let's go…" she sprinted up the stairs with my bag over her shoulder laughing, she was waaay to energetic, the whole package really, if I wasn't gay I'd be marrying her this second.

I made myself comfy on her sofa with a bowl of soup with a thick woven blanket that was draped over my lap, we caught up with what happened that day, any homework's we had and then I decided I needed to talk to someone about it.

"Hey um, so I was hanging around the hall earlier…" I looked at her from the corner of my eye and I saw her glancing towards me, "yeah…?" she replied.

"I saw the new guy that was in our English class there, found out why he's been out of class…" I said placing my bowl down on the table and relaxing back on the sofa. She shuffled over and snuggled into my left arm and waited for me to continue.

"He's some sort of gymnast, don't know his name yet though." I said staring into space and a click of the fingers brought me back into the room.

"I was err watching him perform and it was sort of breathtaking" I exclaimed in a rush. Pen was now staring with me with wide eyes and I nervously shuffled my glasses back up my nose.

"Your first crush." She breathed.

"Yeah."

"Woah, that's awesome, oh my we should celebrate." She said excitedly.

"What happens next though?" I wondered aloud.

"Well nothing… you just wait and see what happens that's what you do." Hmm, yeah waiting, I could do that.

I smiled slowly and wrapped my arms around her squealing. "Oh Pen it feels weird." I groaned into her shoulder.

"I'm sure it does, I'm so happy for you."

I sighed, "Thanks Pen."

_Thanks guys. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Monday rolled around again like an unfortunate curse and to my disappointment but not surprise it was raining again, and to my delight I had forgot to put my umbrella in my bag, great. So there I was walking down the corridor dripping all over the grey trodden carpet with a hoodie that was terribly damp and uncomfortable. Luckily I had been early again, and I approached my locker successfully, swinging it open to reveal many books and papers, that to my distaste ended up on the floor below. I cursed loudly and threw my bag down on the ground beside me; I leaned down quickly and tried to gather up as much as I possibly could. A cough interrupted me.

"_Um, do you want some help?" _A soft voice interrupted.

I glanced up, raising my head slowly and my eyes made contact with the being. Wow. I grew hot and suddenly my mind went into panic mode. There he was, my crush, his hair was even curlier today, but contained with the slightest bit of gel, not recognisable to anyone else apart from me due to my extensive knowledge of hair care products. I traced my eyes downwards and reached his eyes. God those eyes. They were cutely wide and shining like the honiest honey known to honey. I gulped, inwardly cursing for staring like that and I nodded slightly unable to speak. I saw him adjust his bag and crouch down beside me; his small adorable hands pressed into the paper and shuffled them up into a neat pile. He glanced sideward at me again and I tried to give him a small smile, hoping I didn't grimace that much.

"_You are in my English class right?"_ he asked with his head cocked to the side, with his hair bouncing slightly.

"_Um, yeah." I answered lamely. _

"_Cool, ah you got caught by the rain too I see." He gestured to my clothes and smiled._

"_Unfortunately yeah, you would have thought I would have sense to pack an umbrella the night before." I replied straightening up and depositing the rest of the mess into my locker, I could sort it out later. _

"_It happens to everyone now and again." He said passing me the paper and turning around to open his locker which was two down from mine, OMG. I shook my head in surprise grinning slightly. I could feel little droplets of water running slowly down the side of my head. "Oh, look here." He disturbed my thought pulling out a towel from his locker, "Don't worry its clean" he finished smiling sweetly, and I was captivated._

"_Thank you." I padded his towel down the sides of my face, and across my forehead inhaling as the soft fabric came up against my nose, raspberry, beautiful. I tried not to disturb my hair as I finished drying and gratefully handed it back to him. _

He accepted the towel and placed it over his shoulder, whilst plucking out another small bag from his locker. He glanced down at his watch and swore gently.

"_Oh, I have to be somewhere, see you around –"he_ trailed off looking at me expectantly.

My mind caught up with me, "_Err, Kurt, Kurt Hummel." _

"_Cool, I'm Blaine, see you around." _He smiled, turning around and jogging swiftly down the corridor, and by the direction, he was off to the gym again.

I was pretty gobsmacked for the whole day after that, seeing him up close like that, having a conversation with him, it felt pretty amazing. I sat in the library after school again, I hadn't seen him for the rest of the day, and he hadn't turned up to English again. I proceeded to read Chapter Two of 'The Great Gatsby' and got lost in the world of the Jazz age for an hour or more before Pen tapped me on the head and scared me shitless.

"_Hey Hun, how are you?" _she questioned softly whilst sitting down next to me.

"_Good, I had a run in with…Blaine today." His name felt foreign but welcoming on my tongue._

"_Blaine?" _she quizzed.

"_Curly."_ I whispered.

"Ooooh! That's amazing, did he speak to you?" she asked promptly.

"Yea, it was pretty awesome." I sighed.

"Sounds totally awesome to me, aww I'm glad Kurt, was he nice?" she replied.

"Yeah." I said dozing off into another daydream. I felt a clip to the back of the head and cursed Pen, she rolled her eyes and packed up my stuff, dragging me out of the library which was soon to close.

What a Brilliant day…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I saw Blaine again the next day, he gave me a small smile before tearing down the corridor again in a rush, but it still gave me butterflies. This day was filled however with a very very unpleasant problem. There was a girl once upon a time who was shall I say jealous, of my budding friendship with Penelope when we were younger, she was a friend of the family who unnecessarily came to my house whenever her parents saw fit, you see they were busy, a lot, with demanding jobs. She changed. Basically she was a rabbit who turned into a possessed tiger. Example 1, the lies. She clearly felt the need to lie, flaunt her assets and manipulate anyone who was clueless.

"So Kurt…" she drawled following me down the hallway, her long brown hair swishing menacingly from side to side kind of reminded me of swords. "Interesting conversation I heard you having yesterday." I could hear the smirk. I froze automatically and turned to glare at her, you see I was famous for my bitch glares. "What conversation may I ask are you referring too?" I patiently waited while she smiled sweetly, her eyes were shining, and it was unnerving.

"Oh, with the one and only Mr Anderson." She shrugged picking her polished red nails. Oh crap, wait we were the only two in the hallway at that point, "How?" I spluttered, cursing at my awkwardness.

"Oh, I may or may not have planted a little device in both of your lockers, well a few actually I don't care specifically, it entertains me either way. I starred at her, are you actually serious woman. "Yeah, after Kalie got a new boyfriend, I was horny so I thought ah, I'd like a bit of him, so I found out where their date would be, made the teacher keep her behind and swooped in with my finely manicured claws, it was a fabulous night if I do say so myself." She finished off proudly but looking bored, "So you see these devices are quite useful to me." I gaped, I was disgusted but quite shocked at her level of well I can't explain, she's an anomaly.

"What are you getting at?" I demanded hastily.

"Anderson is not interested in you, you're a nerd stuck in your books and equations, he's a fine bit off ass, a hot compact package, so I am asking you, oh no telling you to just back off kitty cat because I'm going to have him before the end of this term, otherwise I would have to start reusing some and that's not appealing to be honest, fresh is good, fresh is what I want." She glared at me harshly.

"Victoria seriously what the fuck has happened to you?" I demanded pulling her by the elbow into an alcove. "The amount of gossip I have heard about you, I mean doing it behind the bowling alley and asking the manager if he wanted to join in when he caught you, I mean like…." I trailed off waiting for a response.

"Ah yes I remember it well, got a free game out of him too before he got fired, 3 strikes I'll have you know." She licked her lips. "Hmm Hummel, I could give you a good experience, if you hadn't of gone off with PenHen then you could have had this." She trailed her fingers over her lips. I didn't want to be rude, but I could have puked over her extensions.

"Don't you have any self-respect, there's no need to go another whoring yourself and lying." I retorted.

"This is my life, I don't need your righteous comments disturbing my fun, and with mother's money getting shipped to me anytime soon, I might add some cameras so I can blanch at your face when you blush against your pretty porcelain skin. " she tilted her head and sighed. "Oh yea so keep away from Anderson, I fully intend to deflower in good time and I don't need you messing that up." She skipped away, good.

Thank God I didn't travel to the dark side; it's safe to say she would be firmly rooted to Slytherin if we were transported into the wonderful wizarding world. My mind took me off once more, I wasn't worried, I'm sure Blaine could handle himself, but one things for sure; I had to find that damn bug and smash it to pieces, what an invasion to privacy! I had to tell Blaine too, the little….. Speaking of Blaine I unceremoniously knocked right into him, he looked up startled.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I admonished myself.

"Oh no worries… so are you done for the day?" he asked cutely.

"Um, gunna go and read the book for English for a bit in the library." I replied.

"Oh yeah, um you might have noticed I haven't been in a lot of classes." Haven't I just, "And I was wondering if you could maybe help me with English, I think I'm going to really struggle with it." He replied looking bashful.

"Um, yeah I could do, can I have your number? I mean… just for keeping in contact you know…" I said awkwardly.

"Yes, here" he held out his hand and I passed him my phone silently. "Ok, great." He replied when he had finished, "Thanks Kurt." Oh oh he remembered my name… my mind starting floating in a gooey puddle.

He must have said bye because his form was retreating down the hall once more and out of the door, oh lord this crush business was really effecting me, I sighed and pushed my way into the library, my haven.

_**Thanks for following/reviewing. **_


End file.
